When using computer programs that involve the manipulation of tables of data, joining two tables is a common task for a user to perform. If the data in the two tables have different data granularities, it becomes time-consuming and cumbersome for the user to write a script to join them. These challenges, the manner in which they are addressed, and the attendant potential beneficial technical effects thereof are further discussed below.